


Simon Said- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Simon Said- Part 1

A break didn’t come too often for Hunters, especially for you, Sam and Dean. You’ve been so busy with trying to find this damn demon, dealing with the death of John, trying to make amends with Bobby, and on top of that, have to worry about both you and Sam. 

No one talked about it but the thing that has been happening with you and Sam have increased. You couldn’t explain it and you hoped that you could forget the whole thing but with John’s words echoing in your mind, how could you forget them?

You had demon blood in you and you had no idea how you got it in the first place but you had it and you didn’t know how it affected you or even Sam. If you were able to do things because of the demon’s blood, then that must mean Sam had it and if he had it, then where did he get it from?

You’ve known Sam since he was a baby and there hasn’t been anything in his life that would tip you off in that direction.

However, after being stressed over everyday things, you got a few days to relax and you enjoyed every minute of it. You and Sam were in the motel room, hanging out while Dean was out getting stuff for the road since your time was almost up at this motel and you hated staying in one place for too long.

Everything was peaceful until you heard Sam.

“No…” He said, gripping the sink.

“Sam? You okay?” You got up and walked into the bathroom to see Sam hunched over the sink, eyes closed tightly and his knuckles white. You rushed to him and moved his hair away from his face, worried.

“Sam, talk to me. What’s wrong?” He opened his eyes and stared at you, breathing heavily.

“I had another vision. I don’t know who it was but I have something that might help. We need to see Ellen. Ash would help.” He said, panicked. You nodded and bit your lip, hearing the door to the motel room open and close.

“Alright, let’s hit the road,” Dean smiled faltered when he saw you and Sam. “What’s wrong?”

“Dean, we need to get to the Roadhouse. Sam had another vision.” You said, walking away from Sam and to your bag which was already packed. He nodded and grabbed his and Sam’s bag, following you outside.

“What’s going on?” He asked you when you were alone.

“I don’t know. He said that Ash might be able to help. He got another vision of something bad but he didn’t tell me what.” Dean nodded and Sam walked out, getting into the car without a word. You and Dean got in and sooner rather than later, the Impala was zooming down the dark road.

“Sam, why do we have to go the Roadhouse? We should think about it.” Dean said after a while of silence.

“What’s there to think about?” Sam asked, looking at his brother.

“I just don’t know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea.” Dean said, shrugging.

“Dean, I had a vision of someone dying. Ash can tell us where it will happen. We can save this person. Plus, it could have some connection with the demon. My visions always do.”

“That’s my point. There’s gonna be hunters there. I don’t know if going in and announcing that you’re some supernatural freak with a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?” Dean said, looking out for his brother.

“So, I’m a freak now?” Sam said playfully.

“You’ve always been a freak.” Dean smiled a small one.

“What about me? Am I a freak? You know what I can do. I just wish that I knew why it was happening.” You sighed.

“It hasn’t been happening in a while. Maybe whatever you could do just stopped.” Dean said, trying not to think about his girlfriend’s power.

“I don’t think so. There’s been nothing triggering it. I only can move things if I’m angry or if you’re hurt,” You thought. “But the feeling I get when I’m near something supernatural has never gone away. I always get those. It comes in handy so I try not to question it.”

“We’ll figure this out together.” Sam said, looking at you. You nodded and sat back, closing your eyes, in hope you could get some shut eye.

“Sweetheart, we’re here.” You opened your eyes to see hazel and green eyes staring back at you. You nodded and got out of the car, stretching your legs. You were glad to see Jo again and walked inside to see a full bar tonight with a lot of Hunters either drinking or playing pool.

“Jo!” You smiled when you saw her collecting money from an older gentleman. Once she spotted you, her eyes lit up and she made her way over to you.

“Y/N! It’s so good to see you!” You gave her a big hug but it was interrupted when Sam rushed in.

“Where’s Ash?”

“In his back room.” Jo said, confused.

“Great.” Sam and Dean moved past her but not after Dean gave her a smile.

“What’s going on?” Jo asked you.

“I wish I knew.” You left her and followed Sam and Dean to the back where they stopped outside of a door that had the words ‘DR BADASS IS: IN’ on it.

“Ash? Hey, Ash?” Sam said, knocking on the door. Ash didn’t answer but you knew he was in there because you heard the TV on and lights underneath the crack in the door.

“Hey, Dr. Badass?” Dean said, knocking. The door immediately was unlatched and the door opened a fraction, revealing that Ash was naked.

“Sam? Dean? Y/N? It’s good to see you.” Immediately, Sam and Dean averted their eyes but you trailed your eyes down, checking him out. Ash wasn’t your type of man but it didn’t hurt to look. Dean slapped your arm lightly and you blushed, looking away from Ash.

“Hey Ash. Um. We need your help.” Sam said, only looking at Ash’s face.

“Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants.” Ash shut the door and Sam instantly walked back to the bar.

“Hey, why’d you look?” Dean said, following his brother.

“Curiosity. Don’t worry, he’s got nothing on you.” You smirked and walked past Dean to where Jo was. Dean nodded, satisfied with your answer.

“So how have you been?” You asked Jo who was cleaning glasses.

“It’s been busy here. Nothing really going on in our lives if that’s what you meant. I find hunts and my mom won’t let me go. She always gives them away to other hunters.” She sighed.

“So why don’t you just go? She can’t be the boss of you forever.”

“Yeah, she can. You don’t know my mom like I do.”

“True, but you have to try. One of these days, I’ll bring you along on our hunts.” You smiled at her. Ash came out of the backroom, dressed and carrying his big laptop. He sat at Sam and Dean’s table, immediately getting to work.

You walked over to the table, leaving Jo to do what she wanted. Ash had a hand drawn picture of a logo that you assumed Sam drew since it looked like his scrawl. Ash was working on his laptop, trying to figure out where it came from.

“Well, I got a match. It’s the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma.” Ash finally said.

“Okay. Do me a favor, check Guthrie for any demonic signs, omens, or anything like that.” Sam asked, biting his lip.

“You think the demon is there?” Ash asked.

“Maybe.”

“Why do you think that?” Ash asked, confused.

“Just check it, would you?” Dean asked, not wanting to divulge into that with Ash. Ash huffed but did as he was told, typing quickly.

“No, sorry, no demon there.”

“Alright, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire’s origin would be a baby’s nursery, and also the night of the kid’s six-month birthday.” You looked around you to see if anyone was hearing their conversation when you made eye contact with Jo.

“Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that?” Ash said, uncomfortable. Sam huffed and pulled out a beer, putting it next to the laptop.

“That’s why.” Ash nodded and he took the beer, opening it.

“Give me fifteen minutes.” You nodded and left the table, walking back over to Jo who was in front of the jukebox, picking a song.

“I’m assuming you heard?” You said, leaning against the side of it.

“Yeah, a little bit. Is that how Mary died?” She looked at you.

“Yeah. I never knew her. I met the Winchesters when I was five. But it’s sad to lose a parent. You understand.” You sighed.

“I could help you guys, you know.” She bit her lip.

“I know. Sam and I would appreciate it but I don’t know about Dean. You see, he has a hard time inviting people inside. I think if you gave him time, he would love your help. He’s a sweetheart, you just have to give him time.” She nodded and left the matter alone while she picked a song. Suddenly REO Speedwagon “Can’t Fight This Feeling” came on and you smiled.

Dean had awesome music. You were a fan of rock but it gets old when it’s the only thing you listen to day in and day out. This was something different and you already loved it. You grabbed Jo’s hand and started lightly dancing with her.

You laughed a bit at her moves. You didn’t know why you were laughing; you couldn’t dance to save your life. As you spun, you caught the horrified look on Dean’s face. You laughed and nudged Jo who laughed when she saw him.

You danced your way over to him and smirked at the face he made.

“REO Speedwagon?” Dean asked disgusted.

“Damn right REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart.” Jo grinned.

“He sings it from the hair. There’s a difference.”

“Come on, Dean. Just live a little. We don’t always have to listen to rock music.” You said, dancing still.

“Do you not know me? Are you even my girlfriend?” Dean scoffed, getting up.

“Dean, relax. I still love Bon Jovi.” You smirked and saw Sam rush to you and Jo.

“We got a match. Let’s go.” Sam rushed out of the bar and to the car. You sighed and grabbed your jacket.

“I’ll text you later.” You said bye to Jo and left with Dean. In no time, you were back on the road.

You were relaxing in the back seat when you heard the song come on. It was the same song that Dean deemed unacceptable. Yet, here he was, singing it in the car. You took out your phone and recorded him, smiling like an idiot.

“Are you kidding me?” Sam asked, looking at his brother. Dean looked at Sam but looked at you when he saw your phone.

“Oh come on!” He rolled his eyes and turned back to the road and turned off the radio. You giggled and sent to little video to Jo. You knew she would appreciate that.

“What do you got, Sammy?” You said, putting your phone away.

“Andrew Gallagher. He was born in 1983, just like me. He lost his mother in a house fire, just like me.” Sam started to say.

“You think the demon killed his mom?” Dean asked seriously.

“Looks like it,” Sam sighed. “I had these visions of other people like me. For example, Max Miller. Remember him?”

“How can I not? He tried to kill Dean.” You said, not wanting to relive the moment.

“Anyway, the point is, he was killing people and I was having visions about him. Now it could be the same thing with Andrew.”

“Alright so, how do we find him?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. He doesn’t have a current address or employment. He still owes money on all his bills but I do have a work address from his last W-2 form. We should start there.” Sam informed. You lay on the backseat, closing your eyes for the remainder of the ride.


End file.
